1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to syringes utilized for introducing fluids into the body of a human or an animal, and more particularly to a syringe incorporating a connector which facilitates the interconnection of the syringe with a catheter for rapid and secure interconnection thereof.
2. Background of the Prior Art
In the course of angiographic procedures involving the introduction of radiopaque substances into blood vessels and the like in order to permit diagnostic evaluation of the condition thereof, the radiopaque substance is provided within a syringe and is introduced into the blood stream of the patient in a controlled manner through a catheter which interconnects the vascular system with the syringe. In normal use, the catheter is inserted into the proper blood vessel and the opposite end thereof is connected to the syringe containing the radiopaque substance, the interconnection being accomplished by a threaded connector having means to engage the end of the catheter and an internal thread to engage the discharge opening of the syringe. The connector serves to secure the interconnection in order to preclude separation when pressure is applied to cause the radiopaque substance to flow through the syringe discharge opening and into the catheter for subsequent entry into a blood vessel.
Typically, the catheter has a suitably formed end, opposite the end which is introduced into the blood vessel, and the connector includes a slotted engaging portion into which the catheter end is radially inserted until it is in axial alignment with the connector, whereupon the syringe is threadly engaged with the other end of the connector to effect the connection. Both the catheter end and the syringe discharge opening include cooperatively engageable means to provide a fluid-tight interconnection therebetween, the latter being most often effected by use of a luer taper wherein the catheter end includes an internal luer taper and the syringe discharge opening includes a complementary external luer taper which engages the catheter end and is secured thereto by means of the connector.
The prior art connectors, however, are inconvenient and cumbersome to use in that a relatively large number of rotations of the connector are required in order to effect engagement between the catheter end and the syringe discharge opening. Even if relatively coarse threads are provided, excessive twisting still is required to effect sealing engagement. Additionally, the interconnection normally is accomplished by rotating either the catheter end or the syringe, thereby resulting in an undesirable condition in that the catheter, having once been inserted into the patient, could not be rotated. Further, it is difficult to rotate the syringe because it is held in an angiographic apparatus for controlled injection of the fluid.